Walking By
by Ryan Ninea
Summary: AUAH OOC.Bella and Edward had their Twilight expirence but they couldn't make it work. Now they are both seniors at University of Florida, do they want to give it another go? Rated M for later chapters where it will surely earn it.


I do not own Twilight. AUAH OOC. Bella and Edward met much in the way of Twilight but my Bella has a little more Renée and a little less Charlie. Bella just can't seem to settle down, Edward just can't seem to let go.

Thank You to my beta Tilly!

"Why do you look when you've already found it? What did you find that would leave you walking by?" Something Corporate

Walking By

E POV

1 June 2005. Forks, WA.

I heard her truck long before I could see her smile. Picturing my beautiful little Bella behind the wheel of that ancient truck, I had to laugh. She is understated, petite and delicate, her truck on the other hand is obnoxious, massive and indestructible. Contrasts are all part of Bella Swan, and I could not love her if I did not appreciate that, and I am absolutely and irrevocably in love with her.

"We're done!" She exclaimed throwing her cap at me as she unzipped her gown. I was twirling her cap on my fingers when she sat beside me on our quilt looking over the Sol Duc River.

"I know I am going to ruin this before the day is over." She said smiling sheepishly and fingering the neckline of her adorable white eyelet dress.

"You look beautiful." I said kissing the top of her head as she laid it on my shoulder.

"Yea now that I'm out of that hideous gown, who the hell picked gold anyway?" I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her down with me to lie beside me.

"Well my love you are no longer a Forks High Spartan, so if you wish, you never have to wear gold again." I said between kisses all over her neck and ear as I snuggled in close to her.

"Mmm Edward. This is perfect. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be. I love you. so much. I can't wait to get into our house and start school. Just you and me with a whole house all to ourselves. I am so excited about living with you."

"Oh, me too. You know what Pearl S. Buck says about living alone don't you?" I reply casually.

"No, what?"

"Well according to her, "the person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration."

"Really now?" she inquired looking into my eyes as we lay facing each other.

"Bella, I don't want my mind to shirk away." I said reaching into my pocket. "You are the only inspiration I could ever want. You are all I need. Will you marry me Bella Swan?"" I asked her wide brown eyes. "I can think of no better way to start our adult lives than with you as my wife." I concluded presenting here with the little blue box that had been burning a hole in my pocket all day.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella scoffed taking the box from my hand. She looked at me skeptically as she lifted the lid to reveal the 1.5-carat Tiffany Legacy engagement ring I knew was perfect for her. Her breath hitched, and she seemed to be trembling ever so slightly. She looked up and me, and, it was not the look I had anticipated. She looked disgusted. She looked horrified. She looked livid. How such a lovely face could convey all those ugly things all at once, I do not know but she managed just fine.

"You're serious" She spat out venom filling her normally saccharine voice.

"Of course I am serious Bella I love you, we are already moving in together, I thought being married would make it that much more enjoyable. I know I want you Bella, I want you for the rest of my life, why wait to start it?"

"God, Edward. Grown the fuck up. Do you even hear yourself? You won't even be eighteen until the end of this month, and you are already trying to marry us off? What is wrong with you?" she asked with the box closed in her tiny first. Her hostility was practically tangible radiating off her in searing waves stealing the air from my lungs. I could not speak. She said enough for us both though.

"I mean what kind of girl do you think I am, you throw some ridiculously expensive trinket at me, does Carlisle even know what you are doing with his black card ? This thing costs more than my first year's tuition Edward. Who does that? We are kids for Christ's sake. Did you think you could just show me something shiny and I would be yours forever? I am not that small town Edward."

"What about the house we rented Bella, what about our future?" I pleaded, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Fuck that house Edward. That is your future, not mine. I can't do this anymore. I can't be painted into a corner like this." She said, her voice inching higher and higher with every syllable. I knew she was fighting with everything she had not to cry. As she grabbed her gown and took off for her truck, my feet were frozen to the ground. I felt like a statue, a statue of dying man. She was almost gone before I choked out "Bella wait! I love you Bella. I need you!"

"I'm not that girl, Edward. This is so not who I am." She called out over her shoulder as she climbed in, shutting the door behind her without looking back. I didn't see her for the rest of the summer and come August, I moved into our house alone.

24 August 2009. Gainesville, FL.

I see her laughing at the Hub with a group composed mostly of men in plaid shorts and baseball caps and I instantly feel a pang of jealously. I need to get to Marsten to meet the other people from my study group but the urge to go to her is impossible to ignore. "Will she ever stop affecting me this way?" I ask myself as I make my way to the impossible girl with the incredible brown eyes.

"Edward!" she calls waving me over as her smile lights up her face. I walk to her and she slides her arm around my waist. I kiss her cheek and say, "Hey, how is your first day of classes going?"

"Great, this is Phil and his roommates, I'm sorry guys I don't remember your names." She says with an apologetic smile. "Phil is in my Intro to Folklore class."

"Oh well nice to meet you Phil, I really need to get to the library Bella, Want to meet up for dinner?"

"Yea, that sounds great. Pick me up around 7:30 ok?"

"See you then." I flashed my crooked grin for her benefit and stepped onto the grass.

Bella has her share of fun here in Gainesville, but if I have any say in the matter she will be having it with me from now on.

TBC


End file.
